


Día de las madres (Omegaverse Marvel)

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Del mismo universo que ¿Seremos padres?, Ya somos padres y Súper San Valentín.Omegaverse Marvel.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Bucky

El omega no se quería despertar, el día había amanecido algo helado y lo único que quería era cobijarse, aspirar el rico aroma de T'Challa y volver a dormirse una vez más.

Dio un respingo al sentir balbuceos y cálidos besos en su mejilla, conocía muy bien esos aromas, eran sus queridos cachorritos quienes lo estaban intentando despertar, cerro los ojos intentando hacerse el dormido, aunque sabía que ese truco muy pocas veces funcionaba, quien más caía en aquella trampa era su esposo, no podía creer como podía llegar a ser así de torpe o quizás sólo era muy considerado.

— Mami se que estás despierto — Azari dijo riendo, mientras se acercaba a darle algunos besos.

— Maa maa — ahora escuchó los balbuceos de su pequeña Ashanti y se le derritió el corazón, realmente estaba enamorado de sus cachorritos, quien para ese entonces ya estaban sobre su cama intentando despertarlo, besándolo y riendo.

— Mis cachorritos hermosos — Bucky al fin abrió sus ojos — buenos días — susurró con la voz algo seca mientras los aproximaba a su cuerpo y los pequeños se escondían en su cuerpo.

— Buen día para el omega más hermoso, y la más maravillosa madre — ahora escuchó la voz de su esposo, quien venía portando una bandeja con un exquisito desayuno, lleno de ricas delicias, seguramente de los restaurantes más finos de la ciudad.

El alfa se acercó y dejó un cálido beso en su mejilla, para luego poner sobre sus piernas la bandeja con un maravilloso desayuno, aunque la primera en meter sus manos fue la pequeña Ashanti, provocando las risas de T'Challa, quien la tomó entre sus brazos, vigilando que comiera un troco pequeño o algo blando, algo apropiado para una pequeñita de algo más de un año.

Azari tomó una fresa y la llevó a la boca de su madre, Bucky gustoso la recibió para luego acunar a su primogénito, explicando lo mucho que lo amaba, provocando los celos de T'Challa y de Ashanti, quienes no miraban muy bien como los dos omegas se regocijaban.

Un par de horas más tarde, T'Challa llegó con una pequeña cajita y una gran sonrisa, se acercó a su esposo, mientras lo felicitaba una vez más por haberle dado los dos más maravillosos hijos, agradeciéndole por todo lo que hacía, por su perdón y por cuidar de forma maravillosa a los cachorritos.

— Definitivamente no pude encontrar a mejor omega que tú — susurró mientras besaba sus labios de forma fugaz — quizás en la noche podríamos intentar ir por un tercero — lo único que se ganó fue un buen golpe en las costillas mientras Bucky le quitaba su regalo.

Se encontró un lindo y sutil collar, con las más finas incrustaciones de cristales Swarovski. El alfa agradeció con una sonrisa, estaba por pedir a su esposo que lo pusiera en su cuello cuando Azari llegó corriendo con un paquetito entre las manos.

— Papi, con Ashanti te tenemos este regalo — explicó el pequeño omega mientras tomaba a su hermana entre sus brazos para luego dar un abrazo a su mami.

— Gracias mis amores — respondió Bucky sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa mientras daba un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

Abrió rápido la desprolija envoltura, encontrándose con un hermoso collar de tubitos de pasta pintados de los más estridentes colores, realmente hermoso.

Rápidamente lo puso en su cuello orgulloso, tomando a Ashanti entre sus brazos y pidiendo a Azari que lo abrazara.

— T tómanos una foto, que se vea el maravilloso collar que me hicieron mis hijos — Bucky no podía más de felicidad, T'Challa se dio cuenta que nada le podía ganar a ese hermoso collar, ni las joyas más finas lo lograrían, claramente había perdido. 


	2. Charles

Lorna corría de un lado otro mientras David intentaba alcanzarla, los cachorritos botaban todo a su caso, poniendo la casa aún más desordenada de lo que comúnmente estaba.

Erik suspiró y luego dio un beso en el hombro de Charles, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a todo el caos que hacían los más pequeños, aunque si era objetivo no podía ni siquiera llegar a compararse al desorden que provocaban Peter y Wanda cuando eran pequeños, había sido la mejor decisión de su vida esperar unos buenos años entre los mellizos y unos nuevos cachorros, porque si no, ya se hubiera vuelto loco y el pelo se le habría caído hace años.

— Cachorros a la mesa — gritó Erik haciendo que Lorna se detuviera de golpe y David que iba detrás de ella, chocara y callera sentado mientras soltaba una risa, sus padres los quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitar soltar una risa, mientras el pequeño alfa reía con ganas Erik fue a levantarlo.

Luego Charles les gritó a los mellizos, que estaban en su habitación haciendo quizás que cosas, probablemente Peter escuchando alguna canción o practicando en su guitarra, mientras Wanda leía algún libro de ciencia o dibujaba, sus cachorros tenían muchas aficiones y talentos.

Peter fue el primer en llegar, Wanda ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en intentar ganarle, su hermano era el mejor en las carreras, en la escuela nadie podía ganarle.

Erik había encargado un delicioso almuerzo, al restaurante favorito de su esposo, quien sonreía ampliamente al ver los exquisitos platos que habían frente a él, definitivamente prefería un almuerzo tranquilo en casa, que intentar ir a comer fuera mientras los cachorros rompían platos y cosas.

— Cariño nuevamente te queremos celebrar, eres la madre más maravillosa del mundo. Gracias por tener a mis hijos y cuidarlos como lo has hecho — Erik le dio un beso mientras Lorna y David hacían muecas de asco, los mayores simplemente rodaban los ojos ya acostumbrados — Erik fue por su regalo y Charles rogaba que fuera el último libro de genética que había salido, lo necesitaba para sus clases, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido al ver que su esposo se lo había obsequiado, se colgó al cuello de Erik y le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, amaba que el alfa siempre estuviera orgulloso de él y de su vida profesional.

— Feliz día mami — Lorna rompió el momento entregando un dibujo que había hecho, no tenía grandes talentos, pero Charles agradecía su dedicación.

— Mami — David sonriendo le dio algunas flores del jardín, Charles le agradeció poniéndolas en un florero.

— Para ti mami — Wanda le dio un gran abrazo mientras le entregaba un hermoso marcapáginas que ella misma había ilustrado.

Peter estaba algo más nervioso, quizás avergonzado. Con parsimonia le entregó un regalito muy bien envuelto.

Charles alzó la ceja sin comprender que se podía tratar, al abrirlo se encontró con una hermosa bufanda que había visto hace algunos días en el centro comercial, y por lo mismo, sabía muy bien cuanto dinero costaba aquella linda prenda.

— ¡Peter Django prometiste no volver a robar! — fue lo primero que salió de su boca, lanzando la bufanda por cualquier parte y mirando molesto a su hijo mayor.

— Yo... no — Peter se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo.

— Él no robo, estuvo trabajando — explicó Wanda algo apenada, mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a su mellizo.

Charles se sentó frustrado, no sabía que hacer o decir. Los cachorros menores miraban a su padre, haciendo gestos como para que hiciera algo, Erik estaba estático, no sabía que hacer, era siempre él quien la cagaba, ahora que se habían invertido los roles no sabía que decir.

Abrazó a Charles por la espalda, mientras con un gesto les decía a Lorna y David que fueran con sus hermanos.

— Traigan a Pet, por favor — pidió Erik suplicando.

— Erik la cagué — Charles lo abrazó — hablé antes de pensar.

— Así me siento la mayor parte del tiempo — Erik no pudo evitar bromear mientras lo consolaba con cariño.

— Papis — Peter los interrumpió — no he vuelto a robar — se restregó los ojos — estuve trabajando, limpiando los jardines de algunos vecinos y juntando el dinero de mi mesada, lo juro.

— Te creo cachorro — Charles se le acercó — perdón.

— Claro mami, no hay problema — explicó el omega abrazándolo. Erik estaba enternecido, Peter jamás era problemático ni mucho menos rencoroso, de pequeño había sido un omega especial.

— Mami, no vuelvas a dar juicios sin haber preguntado primero, por favor — Wanda se abrazó a su hermano, ella siempre era quien lo defendía.

— Bueno bueno ¿pastel? — Lorna rompió la tensión del momento.

— Hey yo quiero un segundo plato — exigió David bufando.

Y así la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier volvió a la normalidad, a disfrutar la exquisita comida y celebrar a la mejor mami que tenían, y que como todas, a veces cometía errores. 


	3. Tony

Peter, Harley y Morgan estaban mirando la televisión, sus padres habían salido a hacer algunas compras y en ese momento tenían la casa para ellos, así que estaban comiendo golosinas y disfrutando de algunas películas.

Morgan estaba recostaba sobre las piernas de sus hermanos, ambos la estaban mimando, pues era su niñita consentida, los tres hermanos eran muy demostrativos y se querían muchísimo, Steve y Tony siempre estaban orgullosos de aquello.

— ¿Qué le daremos a papi? — peguntó Morgan, cada año le daban un regalo en conjunto y ya solo les quedaba un día para que fuera el día de las madres.

— ¿Además de vergüenza? — respondió Harley riendo, mientras sus hermanos se unían a sus carcajadas.

— La verdad no lo sé, es algo complicado darle regalos a un multimillonario — respondió Peter riendo — y de seguro papá le hará el desayuno como todos los años, es la tradición que tienen.

Los tres hermanos Rogers-Stark comenzaron a lanzar ideas, todas eran bastante malas, incluso horrorosas, pero finalmente tuvieron una idea brillante, algo que no se podía comprar y que de seguro Tony disfrutaría. Así que se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a hacer lo que habían acordado estaba seguro de que mami Tony lo disfrutaría.

Al día siguiente la mansión Stark olía a pancakes, Steve no paraba de cocinar mientras tarareaba una canción, Morgan lo ayudaba feliz, de vez en cuando bailando con su papi. Harley estaba preparando el café, ya que era el único que lo preparaba justo como a Tony le gustaba, eran los únicos Stark que disfrutaban de esa bebida.

— Papi feliz día — Peter se escondió en el cuello de Tony, quien refunfuñando lo abrazó y besó sus cabellos, el nunca había hecho distinción de él y sus hijos biológicos, los quería exactamente igual — vamos, tenemos el desayuno listo.

Tony algo perezoso y tomándose del brazo de su hijo fue hasta el salón, fue recibido por Steve quien le dio un cálido beso, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle un par de vueltas, haciendo que el omega riera.

— Mami — gritaron Morgan y Harley, quienes fueron a su encuentro, abrazándolo y llenándolo de mimos.

Luego Steve pidió que tomaran asiento, mientras con ayuda de Morgan servían uno de sus maravillosos desayunos, Tony y los cachorros disfrutaron del banquete. Luego Peter llamó la atención y fue corriendo a buscar su laptop, explicando a Tony que te tenían un regalo.

Un video comenzó a verse, los cachorros vestidos muy bonitos comenzaron a enseñar algunas viejas fotografías, explicando en cada una que era lo que recordaban de Tony, que los había hecho sentir.

— Esta fotografía fue mi primer día aquí — enseñó una fotografía que Pepper le había tomado con sus padres, el día de su adopción — olía muy dulce, me abrazaba con cariño, me apretujaba y podía sentir sus latidos, me sentí más que querido — explicaba Peter con algunas lágrimas.

— Esta es de mi primer día de clases — Morgan mostraba sonriendo — mami lloró más que yo y al final papi Steve tuvo que consolarlo a él, pero no importa yo soy una alfa fuerte — la pequeña soltó una risita — pero lo que más me gustó es que mami me dio una bolsita con exquisitos refrigerios y algunos billetes, ah y me dijo que golpeara a todos los niños que me molestaran— Steve miró molesto a su esposo, ya hablarían luego.

— Aquí estoy ganando la competencia de robótica — mostró Harley — mami estaba orgullosa, no dejaba de sonreír y olía muy rico, me sacó millones de fotografías, pero no me dejó hablar tranquilo con Lorna — rodó los ojos — pero, aunque sea un metiche y un celoso lo quiero igual, siempre será mi omega favorito.

Y así los cachorros siguieron mostrando fotografías, explicando con detalle, mientras, Tony sentía los ojos vidriosos, no podía creer que sus cachorros lo quisieran tanto y recordaran con tanto detalle.

— Pero ahora diremos algunos secretos que mami no sospecha — Peter soltó una risa — pese a que me dijo que ya era grande, se que va cada noche a revolver mis cabellos pensando que estoy dormido — explicó Peter.

— Se que a veces le damos vergüenza — soltó una carcajada — sobre todo cuando vamos a eventos y ni siquiera nos preocupamos por nuestra apariencia, pero mami nos defiende y pese a todo nos encuentra más lindos que al resto — soltó Harley divertido.

— Mami le mira el trasero a papi y disimula tosiendo — explicó Morgan, mientras Peter y Harley entre risas la intentaban callar.

Y luego de esas anécdotas el video terminaba, con un gran te amo por parte de sus cachorritos.

Tony entre lágrimas los abrazó a los tres, repartiendo besos y caricias, se sentía muy amado y aunque cuando joven nunca pensó en tener familia, hoy no se arrepentía, no se imaginaba una vida sin ellos.

Steve los quedó mirando enternecido mientras tomaba algunas fotografías, en un futuro ya podrían verlas y recordar ese momento, donde quedaba demostrado que Tony era la mejor mami. 


	4. Loki y Stephen

Vincent abrazó por detrás a su esposo, dejó un cálido beso en el cuello de Fenrir, justo en el lugar desde que hace ya bastantes años estaba su marca. Ellos se habían vinculado muy jóvenes, contra todo pronóstico, ninguno de sus padres se opuso, pues siempre supieron que sus cachorros eran almas destinadas, ellos desde muy pequeños lo demostraron, nunca vieron a otro, siempre fueron solo ellos dos.

— Te amo ¿ya te lo dije hoy? — preguntó Vincent riendo, mientras hacía cosquillas a su omega, quien ronroneaba de felicidad-

— Humm — fingió que pensaba — creo que hoy ya me lo has dicho unas diez veces, pero nunca serás suficientes — el omega pasó sus manos por el cuello de su alfa, se estiró solo un poco, ya que sólo era algunos centímetros más bajo y juntaron sus labios.

Siguieron cocinando juntos, Fenrir se estaba encargando de hacer la comida, preparando los platos favoritos de su mami y de su suegro, mientras Vinnie se encargaba del postre, preparando una gran cantidad de dulces, su omega de vez en cuando se le acercaba para pedirle algo de chocolate u otro bocadillo dulce y Vincent no tenía problemas en darle sus caprichos.

Terminaron de ordenar la mesa, pusieron algunas flores, pero como aún era temprano, se dedicaron a darse mimos, a disfrutar algunos minutos, pues con todo el trabajo en el hospital muchas veces no tenían tiempo o estaban cansados, pero ambos eran felices con lo que hacían cada uno disfrutaba de su especialidad. Vincent era un excelente pediatra mientras Fenrir se desempeñaba como médico de urgencias, al comienzo no la tuvo fácil y muchos se opusieron a que un omega estuviera en un papel tan importante, pero Fenrir les calló la boca a todos, además, contaba con el apoyo de su alfa y su suegro, quienes no tuvieron problemas en apoyarlo contra todos aquellos viejos anticuados.

— Espero que tu estúpido hijo este cuidando bien al mío — gruñó Loki cuando se encontraron con Stephen y Everett en la puerta de la joven pareja.

— Loki por favor — Stephen rodó los ojos — los niños llevan juntos desde que tienen memoria, y están cansado hace cinco años y tu aun reclamas — Thor y Everett se unieron a las risas, Loki a veces simplemente le gustaba actuar como una diva.

— ¡Mami! — Fenrir abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de Loki, luego saludó alegremente a Thor. Pero no se olvidó de sus suegros, la relación con ellos era excelente, para él era de su familia. Lo mismo ocurría con Vincent quien luego de saludar a sus padres fue cariñosamente abrazado por Thor, e incluso Loki, quien ya no podía disimular su cariño le dio un cálido abrazo.

Los cachorros quienes ya estaban bordeando los treinta los hicieron entrar en su casa, era un lugar muy hogareño, muy bonito y lleno de recuerdos.

Fue un entretenido almuerzo, lleno de anécdotas y risas, ellos ya eran una familia, aunque ese día les faltaba Rosie y David, y la pequeña niña que habían tenido, pero de seguro llegaban en un par de horas, ya que almorzarían con Charles y Erik, pero por la tarde habían prometido visitarlos, explicando que por nada del mundo se perderían los postres de Vinnie.

— Feliz día bonitos — Vincent se acercó a su padre y a Loki, abrazándolos a ambos a la vez — con Fenrir les tenemos unos regalitos — el omega se acercó y les dio una cajita a cada uno, luego se refugió en los brazos de su alfa, quien comenzó a darle besitos, ellos siempre eran muy demostrativos y cariñosos, expresaban su amor.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó Loki mostrando un chupón.

— ¡Es...es lo que creo? — la voz de Stephen se quebró mientras sostenía el chupón.

— Serán abuelitos — soltó Fenrir con una amplia sonrisa, idéntica a la de su esposo.

La casa se llenó de gritos y celebración, los mayores no dejaban de felicitar a la joven pareja, quienes ya no podían más de felicidad.

— Omega, serás la mejor madre — susurró Vinnie mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja — no sabes cuánto espero ver como crece tu barriga, te verás tan hermoso mi amor — el alfa no dejaba de acariciar su plano vientre mientras Fenrir soltaba risitas y se acurrucaba en su cuerpo, había sido un gran día, lleno de emociones, pero ambos estaban agotados, sus ojos se cerraban.

— Mi alfa, te amo — Fenrir se escondió en su cuello, el alfa lo abrazó con cariño y se acurrucaron, recién estaban comenzando su nueva vida y se estaban más que emocionados, pero estaban tranquilos, sabían que sus padres los apoyarían como siempre, serian los mejores abuelitos que la cachorrita o cachorrito pudieran tener. 


End file.
